


To Tame A Succubus

by Endr50



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Al's cool w it though cus he a freak, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Has A Large Cock, Alastor is kind of a scumbag lmao, Alastor won't date you but he'll fuck you into a coma, Angel & Husk are buds :), Blood Kink, Caffeine Gremlin Niffty, Charlie in Heat (Hazbin Hotel), Cheating, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Large Cock, Like pure LA crack, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex-Favorable Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Size Kink, Strong Crack, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex, but charlie has her reasons tho, might wanna hear her out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endr50/pseuds/Endr50
Summary: Charlie, being a succubus, has to find ways to deal with her intense heat cycles without hurting her beloved Vaggie.So she asks Alastor for help.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	To Tame A Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This week on: Alastor is a sex god for some reason?????????????
> 
> God Vivzie I'm so sorry.
> 
> Well, I'll just be playing Cyberpunk while I wait for God to smite me off of this planet so lemme know if this was any good or not :)

Today was an unusual day at the Hazbin Hotel; the hallways were quiet, The reception was empty, and there wasn’t a single guest in sight roaming its many rooms.

Okay wait no, that was most days. 

Regardless, most of the main crew was sent off into the streets of The Pentagram in order to conduct a “Mass-Marketing-Campaign-Of-Questionable-Effectiveness™” as Alastor so eloquently put it. The only two souls that would stay back and remain at the hotel were the radio demon himself, and Charlotte Magne, Lucifer’s own daughter and the heir to Hell’s highest throne. After all, you couldn’t just send the prized jewel of Hell’s royal family out onto the disgusting, depraved streets of The Pentagram. The risk was just too high!

However, Charlie had arranged for them specifically to be alone intentionally, and for more than than one reason.

“S-stop looking at me like that, Al…” Charlie stammered, trying to do anything but make contact with the powerful demon standing across from her, eyefucking her so hard it was almost tangible.

“But why, my dear? I see nothing wrong with admiring my meal before I _devour it_ ~” 

“ALASTOR! Cut it out! At least let me tell you why I asked you to do this.” 

Alastor gave a deep rumble of a laugh. “The _why_ is superfluous to me, darling, but go ahead.”

Charlie sighed. “Ok. Well, you’re familiar with my mother, right?”

“Are you seriously asking me if I know who the _Queen of Hell_ is?”

“I-ugh, fuck it i’ll just get to the point. My mother is a succubus, and they’re a species of demon that-”

“Go into heat cycles. Yes, I’m familiar with the phenomenon. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Charlie.”

“I’m j-just saying that I love Vaggie, Alastor, not you! I asked you to do this because succubus heat cycles are really… intense, and I don’t want to do anything that would hurt or scare her. You’re the only demon I know who could handle this sort of thing, so _please_ don’t think there’s anything romantic attached to this.”

“No strings attached, my little belle, not to worry. I stopped deriving entertainment from romance a long time ago. The carnal pleasures associated with it, however? Hm. Different story.” 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. “T-thanks, Al. I-I mean, I guess I should thank you for doing this?”

“No need to thank me, darling.” Alastor purred as he stepped closer to Charlie and cupped her chin in his hand. “Now… what do you say we get **started~**?”

“O-okay…” Charlie whimpered. Alastor chuckled. This was going to be **_fun_ **.

**Meanwhile, in Downtown Hell...**

“Ughhh, fucksake my legs are killin’ me.” Husk complained as he cracked his back. “M’ gettin’ too old for this bullshit. Ay Vags, we got everything for the marketing-whatever-the-fuck in that folder of yours, yeah?”  
  


“Yeah, I-ugh-think so.” Vaggie replied, trying to continue walking while a very hyperactive Niffty (who definitely _shouldn’t_ have been given coffee) clung to her right leg like a coked-up squirrel climbing a tree. “Lemme double check.”

She reopened the folder that Alastor gave to her before they departed and looked at the contents inside. Goodie bags full of sweets, motivational quote fridge magnets, polaroids of Angel shoving various household objects up his ass… yup, everything was still there.

“What kinda fucking marketing campaign is this?” Vaggie said to herself before looking over her shoulder to see Angel, very much struggling to keep up with the rest of the group.  
  


“Hey Angel, hurry the fuck up! We’ve got places to be, y’know!” 

“Oh fuck off, woman.” Angel hissed under his breath. “You’ve got _no_ idea what I went through yesterday.”

“Why… why are you limping?”

“None of your two-foot-long business, _honey_.”

“Sorry I asked.”

**Back at the Hotel...**

“Mmph… mmmh” Charlie moaned into Alastor’s mouth as they lay sprawled out on the largest bed the hotel had to offer, engaged in a furious makeout session. Eventually Charlie pulled away, with only a lone string of saliva connecting their panting faces. “Nngh, Al… I can feel it coming on. T-the heat.”

“And what does the Princess of Hell require of me?” Alastor said as he rubbed her exposed clitoris in _slooooooow_ circles, making her clench her incredibly thick thighs and stifle a moan. “I’m yours right now, darling. I aim to please~” 

“Your… Your p-penis… take it out.” 

“Your wish is my command.” The radio demon replied as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Only his briefs remained, with an ungodly huge bulge pushing them forwards, straining the fabric to the limit and pointing directly towards the object of his desire. 

“O-oh my **god** …” Charlie moaned. “That’s… that’s not real, i-is it?” 

“Why don’t you come here and touch it to see how real it actually is~”

Charlie, in her lusty, heat-fueled haze, couldn’t help but oblige. She reached out and touched Alastor’s bulge with her fingertips, causing the caged beast within to respond with an intimidating **THROB**.

“Ah!” Charlie yelped as she reflexively reeled her hand back.

Alastor threw his head back and laughed. “Now now, don’t be scared of it, my dear! That just means it wants _more_.”

Charlie gave a nervous laugh and leaned back in, this time licking her big, soft lips and planting a fat, sloppy kiss right on the monstrous tip of Alastor’s cock. “Ghk-!” Alastor choked out as that kiss sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body, causing his huge balls to rumble, and sending a military-grade salvo of precum to paint the insides of his underwear. He didn’t exactly know how, but he was getting hard, _fast_ , and he didn’t know if he had enough time to take his briefs off before they-

**RRRRRRRIP!**

“Ugh, and that was my favorite pair…”

Alastor’s cock surged, its sheer strength managing to shred the fabric barrier holding it back from Charlie, now fully erect and standing at a showstopping two feet in length, and a girth that would make the structural support beams holding the building together blush.

“W-whuh… how is it… that’s... “  
  


“What’s wrong princess, at a loss for words?

“I-I had no idea cocks could get this **h-huge** …” Cock. Charlie had used “penis” before, but now “cock” was the only word she could use to describe the hulking slab of meat standing proud in front of her. Just staring at it was making her lose control, slip further into her heat. 

“O-okay, so there’s _no way_ that thing is gonna f-fit in my throat, so…” 

“Ah, eager to skip right to the main event then? Well, if you insist…” Alastor took hold of the enormous head of his cock and positioned it snugly between her legs, spewing precum in anticipation of wrecking Charlie’s holes. All he needed to do was push forward, aaaaaand...

“W-Wait! WAIT!” Charlie panicked, backing off at the last moment. “A-At least l-lube it up first or something!” She said as she frantically dug through the bedside table looking for the bottle of lube she saved for this moment. But Alastor knew she was just stalling, given how her pussy was _soaked_ to the point where extra lube just felt unnecessary. The poor girl was just scared, although most demons tended to be in the presence of a cock like his.

“Hnng, oh god where is it…?”

“Actually, Charlie my dear, I have a better idea. Come here~” Alastor beckoned. “Do that thing you did before.

“Uhm, what thing exactly?”

“The ‘thing’ that caused me to destroy my underwear with my dick, _darling_. Use your lips again.”

“Uh, a-alright then…” she leaned in again, and laid another huge kiss on his bloated tip. His cock reacted immediately, wildly throbbing and pulsing.

“Ooooh… there’s something about those lips of y-yours, P-Princess…” Alastor cooed in delight. “They’re absolutely **heavenly**. Now get ready…”

Before Charlie could even ask him what the fuck to get ready _for_ , She heard a massive rumbling noise coming from his ultra-fat balls again, and didn’t even have time to brace before a thick, pressurized stream of precum ejected itself from Alastor’s monster. “Ngh! Oh **_ffffuck_ **yes” He moaned. “W-Well Charlie, there’s your-nnh!-lubrication. You know what to do, my little doe.”

Charlie understood the directions given to her almost immediately. She quickly started gathering handfuls of his precum and slathering it all over his monstercock. She had to work her entire body just to get his whole dick covered! Eventually though, her hard work was finished, and all of Alastor’s two-foot long battering ram was coated in his slimy, **delicious** precum.

Alastor himself, meanwhile, was swimming in pleasure. His cock was the hardest it’s ever been in a long time, and he could even swear his cock seemed even thicker than usual, fattening up to about 6 inches in diameter. Poor Charlie was in for the most intense fucking of her life.

“O-okay Al…” Charlie whimpered whilst spreading her thick thighs, exposing her tight, pristine pussy for him. “Just be gentle, p-please?”

Alastor chuckled and once again shoved his massively thick head up against her waiting hole, the blatant size disparity between their sex organs being almost comical. “Oversized” didn’t even begin to describe the state of Alastor’s brutish cock.

He was too big. She was too small. He didn’t care.

“Of course i’ll be gentle, my little Princess” Alastor lied, then began to push in.

“NGH! O-OH GOD!” Charlie exclaimed as she felt herself get stretched out to a ridiculous degree, and only half of the tip was in. “W-WAIT, AL! YOU’RE-OH **FUCK**!-TOO BIG! IT HURTS! I D-DON’T KNOW IF I CAN-NNNNGGH!-DO THIS!” 

“Oh sure you can, Charlie! All you need to do is have a little bit of faith in yourself!” Alastor reassured her. “Or, I could just do **THIS**!” He said as he drove his cock forward using the weight of his entire body, stretching Charlie even further and plunging the first few inches of his cock inside her gaping tunnel.

“Oh ffffuuu **uuuUUUUUU** **_UUUUUUUUCK!_ ** ” Charlie _screamed_ at the top of her lungs. All the lube in the world wouldn’t help her with this. Watching Alastor driving his megacock deeper and deeper into her utterly unprepared pussy was like watching a freight train trying to park itself inside of a small suburban garage.

Tears streamed down Charlie’s face as she grit her teeth and tried her damndest to make space for the biggest dick in Hell rampaging and rearranging her guts, but it was just _way too much_ . He wasn’t even halfway in and she felt like she was going to tear right down the middle. As she continued screaming and clenching down around Alastor’s cock, she began to miss the woman she truly loved, Vaggie. Sex with her was soft, intimate and enchanting. But _this_ ? No, _this_ wasn’t sex at all.

It was complete and utter **ruination**. But it was doing something to her. It was making her heat bubble up inside of her like nothing else ever had. It was making her lose control, it was making her want to…

Want to…

_Want to_ …

**_Snap._ **

Charlie lunged up towards Alastor and dug her nails- ok wait, no, those were definitely claws now- _deep_ into his back, causing fresh blood to pour between her fingers. Any normal demon would be writhing in agony in response to something like that. But Alastor? 

He was no normal demon. The pain made his body _surge_ with pleasure, and his cock _bucked_ extra hard inside of Charlie as a result.

“ **A̮̳̝̞͎̪͇H҉̖̭̙̞!̢͉͔̭̰̹̦ ̜O̘̤h̦̻ ̼̤̙̲̙y̰o̜̠̥u̜͖̝͇͓̹ ̗̘̹̗͍͈͘l̦͈i̵̺k͏̩̤̩̫ͅed͈͓̝̕ ̨͈t̰͈͈͉̼̰̟ha̗͙̫̭̱̲͞t̙͉̭̟͔,̣̣̥͡ ͓͕͝ḓ͓͝i̹̱̯d͉̞n̹̯̺'̷̩̭͔t͍̹̯̝̭ ̶̖͈y̹̪̩͍̰͝o̫̪̙͉͢u͖̹͕̖̳͍̻͞?͔͓** ̖͝” Charlie giggled. “ **S̲ic̣̯̪͇͍k̞̹ ͏͚͔̬̹̝f҉͎̩̺͉̥u̩͉̼̪̬c̭̝̱k̬̪.̘̯͙̘.̗̯͚͖̮̜.̡̱̜͓̺̠̮̣ ̨̖̟** ”

  
  


Alastor finally made eye contact with Charlie again and- yeah, that _definitely_ wasn’t the Charlie he was fucking just a few moments ago. First off, she had sprouted a pair of long, pointy horns that curved at the tip; white at the base, but blood red near the top, giving off the impression that she had just got done skewering someone with them. Her eyes had changed considerably as well, her sclera becoming a deep crimson, with her pupils transforming into tiny black slits on her almost luminescently yellow irises. Finally, her face had been adorned with a wicked ear-to-ear smile, rivalling even Alastor’s iconic grin.

“NNGH-Ahhhh~” Alastor groaned in ecstasy. “I-I think I’m starting to see why you didn’t want Vagatha to see this…”

“ **S͖͍͘H͏U̱͔̙̹͞T̺̦̪͔ ̴͔̫̠Ṳ̶̙̰̤͙̼̘P͉͎̜̖͙ ͕͇̝̺̼͚A̹̭N͏̜̥D̟͍͕ ̠̩̰͓̬̮F͖̳̝̗͕̙Ṵ̦͉̫̞͇̝C͕͇̗̺͍̳K̗̙ ̕M̳̩͇ͅE̻͈̙͚̬͝!̤̘̞̲͚͔ͅ** ”

  
  


**Meanwhile, in one of The Pentagram’s many seedy alleyways…**

“So that’s 60 for the coke and 80 for the molly, right?” Angel confirmed to Husk as he started hitting an assortment of buttons on the vending machine in front of them. They had managed to escape Vaggie’s oversight, but could only do so for a short few moments, so they obviously spent that time as wisely as they could.

“Yup, that should cover everything. Ugh, needed this.”

“ **SAME**. Oh, and don’t worry Husky, I’ll SlayPal you my half a’ the money when we get back. OH, hey I’ve been meanin’ to ask ya, d’ya think Charlie and Smiles are fuckin’ eachother’s brains out back at the hotel?”

The question made Husk choke on his cocaine mid-bump and enter a coughing fit. “W-What?! The fuck do ya mean?”

“Oh c’mon Husk, think about it! Why would they send all of us except for them all the way out here to the middle of this shithole? And ‘sides, I’ve seen the Princess shoot Al a few looks lately, y’know the ones I mean. Oh yeah, and his cock is fucking **_HU_ **-”

“I KNOW, JESUS! You’ve only told me how big it is a million fuckin’ times today! Besides, nah, no way. Charlie already has Vags, and their relationship doesn’t seem rocky from what I can tell.”

A 30-second long silence between the two came and went.

“...Ya wanna bet on it?” Angel said with a glint in his eye.

“Oh, you’re on, slut.”

**And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming…**

“ **U̠̖͕G̻̹̣͖͓H͈͙͇!͇̝͇͍̼͚͔ ̼̝̺̫̲͈͠N͡G͚͈̺̹͍̘H҉̭̭͎!̣̹͔̦̜̪ ̢̖͎A̶̮̖̜͎̗̺A̞͍͉A̬̜͓ͅAH͖ͅH̩̫̜̩͉͍̕H̬!̛͕̻̘ ͈̟͎͔͢W̢̤̥͖͎̹̹H̖Y̲͈ ͔̮͔̱͟T҉̰͉̱̝H̥͝E̺ ̛̙̝F̺̹̳̱U̜̗̗̱̕C̴K̼͖͇̭̙ ̘I͍͍̻̬̯̼͘S͞ Y̰̪̘̣̫̩O͔̟̫͔̭̭U͔̼͞R̤̝͈͘ ̥͎̼͕C̟͈̺͚O͖̭̹̫̙C̲͍K̡̙ ̜͙̫̞͕S̯O ̯̠̣̭͎̜͢G͎͕O̷̖͇̖D̟͕D̬̻̣A̸̗͈M̶̪͓̮̹͎Ṇ͖̟̠͙̠͜ ̯̞͡B͠I͙̹̗̪̜̝G̴͍̱̘̭͈ ̳̞̰͙̬ͅY̛͍̠̠̙̣̱O͍͙̮̺͖Ų̣̩͕ ̴̖͉̱̹̣̺ͅS͖O̘N̢̫̙̰ ͚͔̟͓̣͔̯O̴̖̲̳F͈̳͘ ̧͈̩̻A̫̲͟ ̭͈̮̯̠̫̗B̵I̥̺͕T̞̟̦̫̭C̥̺̮͔H̫?̬̳̫̜͇!̷”**

  
  


Charlie was now destroying herself on Alastor’s cock, pumping all two feet of unbelievably thick demon meat in and out of her abused pussy with a newfound vigor, and continued to slash at Alastor’s skin whenever she got hit with a barrage of explosive orgasms, which was every few seconds. 

Alastor was getting downright _mutilated_ , but he didn’t care. He was in heaven (figuratively speaking, anyway.), the pain of his cuts and wounds blending into the pleasure bursting from his massive cock practically had Alastor in a trance, a euphoric haze that he might never escape from. But that was more than alright. He didn’t want to escape from this, ever.

“Hhhhaaaahhh~...Charlie, I-I think I’m going to cum…and this one is going to be big. **Really** big.” 

Charlie snapped out of her lust-fueled psychosis and looked back down at Alastor’s balls. Before they started, they had already been freakishly massive, but now they were just positively ridiculous. They went from the size of cantaloupes to the size of basketballs!

“ **O͏̺̻̰̬H͈̖̖͕̥O̫̳̖H̱̤̹͈͚O̫͈̣H͝O̢͚͙̬̼̰̲ͅ!͏̖̲̤͕ ͎̜̺A̭̲N͇̯̹D͕͝ ̼̠̳̯̘͍̫H͢O̳͔̯̗̘W̢̱͇̟ ̤͚̼̻͡M̺̞͓̤̞̠̹UC͞H ̦͍DO̧̠̝̼͎ ͚̭̙̻Y͍͉͟O̭͕͈̱U̳͍͍̫͉ ͇̪H͍̟̖̥̟͞AV̯̲͔͚̙E̗̖͟ͅ ̨̝̝̫̱͇̦̻S̴͍̤̤̪̺T̤͉̥̻̳ͅO̞̙R̭̖E̸̠͖̭͕D̹̥͠ ̫̹̟̗̰̕Ḭ̸͈͍̟N̫ ̟̯̙͚T̙͘H͙̳͢E̯̹͕̭S̶̻̘E̪̫͈ ̝M͔̖̭̰͓̬O̪̭͍͡N̟̱̤̤̖͇ͅS̠̹͚̬͙͢T̖̯̬̳̮E̩R̟͕͎̙̟͎S̻̦͙̝̮̼͎,̰͓̤̲̗͔͚͠ ҉̤H̻͠U͔͚̠H?͔̙̰͔̠͔͜ ̻͕͍͎L̯̘̠̩̪͜E̛̼T'͕̰S̠̘̱ F̸̣͉̣̩̤̪IND̡̗̯ ̥̙̖O̮U̡̬̹͎̟͖̬T̝̱̞̰̼͕.̷͓̤̳̲̹̱̗”**

  
  


Charlie let out a loud “ **N͝͏N̕N̸͞N͠͏G͘͜G͜G̕̕GĢ̶HH̢H̴̛͞H̸ḨḨ͘!̷͢** ” as she slowly pulled herself off of Alastor’s obscenely huge cock. With a crude “SCHLOP!” she was finally free, legs shaking and pussy gaping. 

“ **AL̶̡͢R͜Į͝G̶͘H̛T̨,̨ A̧L͟.̧ COV̶̡͠Ę͠R͏̵ ̷͢ME̷͘.̷ ̸P̢̧A͡I͡N̸̶͜T ̕͟M͘҉E̵̕͜. ̡D͜R͜OWN̡͞ ̧M̕E!͠͝** ” Charlie demanded as she hugged Alastor’s cock to her body.

Alastor couldn’t hold back any more. With his cock thrashing, and his balls growling, the inevitable could be delayed no further. 

“Brace yourself, my dear.” He warned. Then he let loose. A massive stream of thick cum began to paint Charlie white; she tried swallowing what she could, but it was futile. His output was clearly superior to her input. Stray jets rocketed off and hit the wall opposite from them, and waterfalls of cum were beginning to pour from the edges of the bed. But he wasn’t nearly done yet. He grabbed Charlie by the head and shoved her mouth up to his tip, forcing her to swallow gallon after gallon of his cum! Eventually, predictably, she hit her limit, and began throwing his cum back up onto the sheets while he continued to cover her body in fresh coats of semen.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alastor’s massive orgasm died down, and Charlie proceeded to pass out in his arms, painted head to toe in cum and exhausted beyond belief. 

There, in that half-flooded room, he had a moment to reflect on what had just happened. His conclusions?

“Fucks just like her mother.”


End file.
